PokeGX
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: There is a new student attending POkeGX. How does she affect the students already there and why have the scythers suddenly turned pink? Whats this about an ancient prophecy? And whats up with all the legendary pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

As i'm sure you've noticed this isnt the original First chapter. I'm revising the whole story. so this is the new first chapter :) Tell me what you think?

* * *

A young lady approached the academy, gazing at the large heading that stood overhead.

"Pokémon Academy huh?" She questioned, crossing her arms as her lilac eyes scanned the facilities.

She sighed and looked forward, her eyes viewing other students who were passing before her.

"Looks like they're all dressed to impresses." She noted, noticing the outfits that many had on. She took that chance to look down at her own apparel.

She had on a small white shirt, with baggy blue jeans. Her physical features were lilac doe like eyes and waist length lilac hair, which she had gotten from her mother. She had a button like nose and small ears, which went along with her short 4'11 height. Her face was rather soft, with a pair of slightly full lips on them. Her skin was not overly pall but not really that tan.

Giving a sigh, she looked down to her poke belt, which was hung diagonally on her slim waist.

"Hope you guys are ready. Let's see if Pokémon Academy lives up to the hype." She grinned, starting her way to the main lane.

She looked left, right, than straight forward. "But first, we eat." She declared, than took off on her left.

Others watched as the petite girl ran past them.

* * *

Alexis and Co

"So where's this friend of yours?" Jaden Yuki asked. Jaden was one of the fellow attendants of Pokémon Academy already. He had finally moved from Maltros red to Zapdos Yellow.

Alexis Rhodes, his girlfriend, turned to him and glared. She was at Articuno Blue.

"That's a good question. But I can't seem to find her anywhere. I know her plane already landed so I don't understand why she isn't here." She sighed, staring at the entrance, examining everyone who walked in.

"Well it won't be that bad." Jaden tried to reassure.

"Not that Bad?" Alexis asked. "We know how bad Crowler can be when it comes to the first day for students to enter. They need to be here for the entrance exam for placing. If she isn't here he might go crazy with some stupid punishment."

"Hey guys, you seen her yet?" Syrus shouted to them. He was walking towards them, with Zane, Chazz, Chumley and Bastion following.

"Sadly no."

"She probably got too scared to come. I mean this is Pokémon Academy, it takes guts to just walk through that gate." Chazz said. The guys all held back a snicker as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Hey isn't that Crowler?" Chumley pointed. "What's up with the cheese?" This caused everyone to turn to their left. Crowler was walking across covered in nacho cheese, mumbling and looking pretty peeved.

"Ah everything ok Crowler?" Jaden asked him. His head whipped towards Jaden, and he had murder in his eyes.

"Of course everything's ok. I'm just covered in cheese, AS NORMAL." He shouted.

"Sorry I asked." Jaden backed away.

"Great, now I have two miscreants to worry about."

"Really there's another one here besides Jaden." Bastion joked. Jaden turned and glared.

"Yes some purple headed idiot." He growled. Alexis's eyes widened up.

"Purple headed idiot. I have a purple headed idiot coming."

"Why would you need another idiot, when you have a brunette idiot right there?" Chazz pointed to Jaden.

Alexis ignored him. "Where did she go?" She ran up to Crowler.

"The demon is in the cafeteria, but I highly doubt you should actually acquaint yourself with her." Crowler insulted.

"Let's go" Jaden commanded.

"I don't think so. The exams are going to start, and you are all to be seated in the battle arena on the bleachers." Crowler dismissed their plan.

"But I have to find my friend!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that, I've already given her a Maltros Rd jacket. She doesn't seem deserving of one any higher."

"Bu…"

"No Ms. Rhodes. Now all of you get to the arena, you must all be in attendance." He interrupted, dismissing them and walking away.

Alexis sighed and turned around. "I need to find her."

"There's no point in getting in trouble for someone who can't even be here on time." Zane wrote off.

"But she could have just gotten lost." Alexis fought.

"If that's the case, then that's too bad. She's bound to notice that everyone is going to one place and get there. If she doesn't, then she should be here to begin with." He countered; he turned and began walking away. The others gave Alexis a shrug but followed.

Jaden turned to her. "I'm sure Lily will find her way Lexi" He attempted to reassure.

Alexis gave a deep sigh and nodded, praying in the back of her mind that her friend was able to get there on time.

* * *

Lily (30 minutes later)

"A red jacket, really?" Lily examined the thing, with slight disgust.

"I accidently throw Nacho cheese on a man, so he throws a shirt. Great courtesy over here I can tell." She said sarcastically.

"Young lady what are you doing here?" Lily turned to spot a man, with gray hair, who was had on a black suit with purple lines coming down the sides, and a woman, with long blond hair, who had on a long black coat.

Lily gave a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be at the entrance exams?" The man asked.

"…Aren't those in two weeks?" Lily asked. They looked to one another and then back to her.

"Ah no, they're happening right now. You should already be at the arena to get in line." The woman answered.

"…That can't be possible. I got a letter saying they were two weeks into the year." She argued, pulling out the letter. "I thought that was strange." She mumbled, handing it to them. The man took it, while the woman stared at her.

"This is wrong. Whoever sent you that seems to have forgotten how things work. The exams are happening right now." The man handed her back the letter, a sad look in his face. Lily's mouth fell open.

"The arena is across the school." Lily pointed out.

"Yup, so you better start running." The woman grinned. Lily's eyes widened and she took off, running towards the arena.

The man sighed. "You could have told her about the short-cut first."

"Yeah…but that as a much more wanted reaction." She laughed. The man shook his head, but stared at where Lilt had just disappeared.

"Is that who we think it is?" He asked. The woman gave a smirk.

"I think it is. This year should be pretty good." She nodded.

* * *

Lily P.O.V.

I heaved as I finally got to the arena, greedily trying to take in as much air as possible.

"I…knew…I should have kept…working out." I chastised. I quickly stood straight and pushed in the doors, now all have to do is find the right arena.

* * *

Alexis and Co.

"This is the second to last person. Told you all she wouldn't show." Chazz grinned. Jaden and Syrus scowled at him while Alexis resisted the urge to chock him.

"Maybe she's a last minute person." Syrus tried to cheer. Alexis have him a grin and turned back to the arena.

"…Even if she was. The doors are closed; there is no way for her to get in. I can't believe she's missing this." Alexis said sadly.

* * *

Lily P.O.V

"Finally an open door." I said happily, slowly pushing it and peeking inside.

The entire thing was dark…Then again the arena was said to be dark…some times.

…Maybe I should have read the entire thing instead of just memorizing the cafeteria and the beaches.

I shrugged and walked in. Light was beaming on the stage, and there was some announcer on the floor.

….Best bet. I walked forward, trying not to run over anything. The place dimmed.

"Ah hello." I called. The ref turned to me.

"Crap, they left a blind girl walk around with no help." He said surprised. I saw some people out of the corner of my eye turn to look at me, but I ignored it.

Instead I scowled at him. "I'm not blind." I grounded out.

He lost his concern and looked at me with plain disinterest. "So then what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the exams." I replied.

He frowned. "To bad, we're done."

"Dude you just finished a battle, I think we can find one teacher willing to fight me." I began to argue. I already didn't like the assumption about me being blind; his rude attitude was not helping control my anger.

He snorted. "Do you even know how things work here?" I began to open my mouth, not sure what the answer would be.

"Look I don't need an excuse. You're too late." He interrupted.

"I got…"

"Lost?" He interrupted again. "Obviously you're a first time student. Well here are some facts: There a many other students who try and get into here every year. Most don't make it, so they try again next year, and still don't make it. So better luck next year, hopefully then you'll make it."

I felt my eye twitch. 'NO Lily, you're parents taught you to respect elders…no matter how much of a prick they are in your butt.' I sighed, trying to let go of the anger I felt.

"Fine." I replied plain and simple. I turned and began to walk away. I didn't need this crap right now.

"Young lady." An elder voice called out. I came to a stop, took a deep breath, and turned. I met an elder man, I'm guessing.

"Would you battle any teacher?" He questioned.

'Was this some joke?' I looked to the ref then back to him.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Ok then, how about me?"

"…Are you a teacher?" I rebutted. He grinned.

"Then come on up." He waved me over as he headed to the arena floor. "Announce us." He ordered.

The ref glared at me and then walked towards some table picking something up. I watched the elderly man as he walked away.

"Guess he was serious." I said out loud. I heard a laugh from the side, there were about 8 other people sitting, all looking at me.

I looked around and then headed to the floor. Guess I was battling.

"Ah are there any rules I should know about?" I shouted across, with the dark obscuring my sight, and me sure that I had walked quite a distance away from him; I wasn't sure how loud to really be.

I heard a couple more laughs. The light came back on, showing me the vast floor before us.

"He'll explain." He pointed to the angry ref that was walking towards me.

He abruptly grabbed my collar and placed something on it, glaring the entire time.

"I hope you know that you're not going to win this." He claimed. "He's only doing this to make an example out of you."

"Well aren't you sweet." I crossed my arms.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "The arena is dark because it encourages the trainers to concentrate only on the battle. Any type of pokémon used the arena will accommodate it. These microphones are placed on you so that you can speak for everyone to hear, the earphones, so that you can hear what he has to say." He rapidly told me, as though practiced a hundred times over. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time; you're going to lose anyway." He mumbled as he walked away.

The teacher seemed to have heard, because a small smile appeared.

"So I take it you're a pretty hard dude to beat." He gave a full grin.

"I guess you'll have to battle to find out." He answered. "Oh and no crying please." He asked. I couldn't help but reply with a smile of my own, this is gonna be good.

'Oh course not."

* * *

Alexis and Co. P.O.V (During all this)

"Why aren't we being let out?" Chumley looked around.

"Probably Crowler wanting to give some stupid speech." Jaden sighed. Alexis smiled and elbowed him.

"You know I'm probably right."

"**There is one more battle." **A bored and dry voice said over the speakers.

"….One more battle?" They looked to each other then back down to the arena.

"Probably Crowler wanting to battle, he doesn't even make it to the last teacher anyway so I don't get why we're still here." Alexis growled. She sighed and looked around.

"Huuuu Alexis, does your friend have purple hair?" Bastion asked. Alexis looked at him and her face clouded with confusion.

"What are yo…?" She looked down to the arena, spotting a purple headed figure. She looked up to the screens placed overhead to help the students watch the battles more efficiently. On the screen was Lily's face.

"_So I take it you're a pretty hard dude to beat." They heard her say over the speakers. The picture changed to show a teacher, with a smile on their face._

"Is that….Is that Professor Pryce?" Chazz stuttered. The others gaped at it.

"No one has reached him yet. He's one of the toughest teachers here." Chumley exclaimed.

"They probably saw her walk in late and wanted to teach her some listen." Someone behind them commented.

"Looks like she won't be here for long." Zane predicted.

"…" Alexis remained quiet, keeping her gaze on the arena below.

"_I guess you'll have to battle to find out." Pryce answered her. "Oh and no crying please." He asked._

_Lily's face slowly turned into a big smile. "Of course not." She nodded. _

"From what I've heard she's pretty good. Guess we're just going to have to watch her to find out." Jaden hinted.

"I guess we will." Zane surprisingly said.

Everyone watched, the arena or screen, wondering how the fight between Prof. Pryce and this girl would pan out.

* * *

So yeah being revised. Please tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so now Chapter 2 is fixed...at least in my eyes it's fixed. Need hints as to if it's fixed or not. Love to hear comments. So yeah, enjoy :)

* * *

Tension grew, both in the audience and in the arena floor.

"Well then little girl, let's see what you can do." Pryce said, throwing a pokéball. A Shellder appeared. The floor began to move, filling with water, few ice land forms around.

Lily looked at the Shellder, its normal purple shell, with its tongue sticking out. She heard a snicker from the ref.

"They are actually very common. After you lose you can go and catch one." Lily rolled her eyes, not even glancing in his direction.

She nodded and pulled out a pichu. Pichu landed on an ice-sheet and glanced around looking into the water. It turned to Lily, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Pichu smiled and began to jump on the rock.

"Any idiot knows better than to put an electric against water." The ref laughed at her. Lily rolled her eyes but kept her eyes on the arena.

"Any idiot would know that electric types are not affected by water as badly, electric types are only easily damaged by ground types. Are you calling me an idiot?" Pryce looked to the ref, finally shutting him up.

"Thank you." Lily praised for finally shutting him up.

"Now then let's begin." He announced. "Shellder icicle spear." He commanded.

"Pichu dodge." Pichu jumped up and landed on another piece of ice, still very hyper. "Now jump into the water." With that Pichu took a nose dive in.

Pryce sighed. "I think that was slightly unfair miss." Lily giggled and shrugged.

"It is a battle." She excused. "Pichu." She looked up to Pryce and mouthed a sorry. "Thunder bolt." With that the entire water field began covered in electric currents, throwing Shellder out of the water.

The ref gazed at the water then back to Lily.

"Well." Pryce growled to him. "Announce it." He shook his head.

"First round goes to…" He stared at Lily, waiting.

"What?"

"Name?"

"Oh Lily."

"First goes to Lily." He stuttered out. The audience let out an audible gasp.

"I take it you'll be switching." Pryce noticed her pull out a pokéball. She nodded. Pichu jumped back to her. Lily bent down to her and they gave each other a high five, and then returned her back to her pokéball.

"Second round." The ref announced.

* * *

Alexis and Co.

"Looks like she won the first one." Alexis said, still not taking her sight off the battle.

"Probably Pryce taking it easy on her before he crushes her." Someone behind them countered.

* * *

Battle P.O.V

"So out of curiously how cold is it going to get?" Pryce raised a brow. Lily responded by pointing to the new pokéball that he had pulled out.

"Two more." He answered. "And just so you remember, it is a five out of five battle."

Lily's brows furrowed in confusion. "So if I win three I'm in?"

"No, if you win five you win." He threw his pokéball, a Seel landing in the water.

"….That's sounds great." Lily said lowly, but because of the microphone it was heard by all. Lily started at the Seel, not making any sudden movements.

"Are you giving up so soon?" Lily's head shot up to Pryce, she shook her head and pulled out a pokéball.

Out came a Cacturne, staring around. Cacturne gave an angry gaze around and then its eyes landed on Seel.

"Let's hope it doesn't take you that long to calculate a move." Pryce suggested. "Seel Ice Wind."

Seel let out a breath of cold wind that surrounded Cacturne, causing some ice to be left on his shoulder blades.

"Cacturne Needle arm." Lily said without missing a beat. Cacturne attacked, throwing needles into Seel, throwing it back on the icy floor. "Now cotton spore. Cacturne shot out spores landing onto the Seel.

"Seel Dive." Seel jumped into the water. Lily gave a smirk as she watched its slow movement.

"Cacturne Needle arm." Cacturne shot the needles into the water, still hitting the slow dodging Seel. Seel jumped out, panting and looking much wounded.

"Now Cacturne Sucker punch." Lily shouted. Cacturne leaped forward, delivering a devastating punch to the injured Seel.

"Was that quick enough for you?" Lily moved from heel to toe as she asked.

Pryce gave his own smirk. "Yes it was. Try and keep that up."

"Ah…second battle to Lily as well." The ref stared at the smiling short girl on the floor, who had just beat Pryce 2 to sip.

* * *

Alexis and Co. P.O.V (During battle)

"Did she just agree to battle five to five?" Chazz double checked. Everyone gave a nod, except Zane.

"She seems to be handling this pretty well." Syrus noticed.

"He's warming up." Crowler said form behind them. "I doubt the miscreant will win." He said with confidence.

* * *

Battle P.O.V

"Return Cacturne." Lily called back her pokémon from across the field. "Next."

Pryce took out a Dewgong. "Let's go." With no hesitation Lily threw out a Blaziken.

"Dewgong Head-butt." Dewgong flew forward, connecting head on with Blaziken, knocking him right into the water. Lily watched frantically in the water trying to locate her pokémon.

Pryce smirked. "Dewgong seer cold on the ice." The water froze, looking Blaziken in.

"Looks like the five on five deal isn't going to work out."

Lily took a deep breath. "Blaziken FIRE PUNCH." Lily's voice rang out. A large whirl of fire came out of the ice frozen water. Through it flew out Blaziken, his eyes on Dewgong.

"Now Double kick Dewgong." Blaziken flew quickly forward, knocking Dewgong kicking her through the ice shards.

"Now Blaziken don't stop, Blaze Kick." Blaziken stood near him and lifted his leg, fire enveloping her leg. With as much force as possible, hurling Dewgong into the large mountain statue, leaving an outline of the Dewgong.

"No, our bets still on." She grinned. Pryce, the red, and the teachers looked from the outline of the Dewgong to the knocked out Dewgong on the ground.

"Well well, looks like someone's a trainer." Pryce acknowledged.

* * *

Alexis and Co. P.O.V

"Told you she was going to lose." Chazz watched the Blaziken get locked in an ice river.

….

"Dude she's kicking butt out there." Jaden exclaimed, jumping from his set. Alexis following his reaction.

"She's actually a pretty good trainer…What did you say her name was again?"

"Lily." Alexis beamed as she watched her friend win another round.

* * *

Battle. P.O.V

"Two more to go. Let's see what other pokémon you carry?"

"Ah actually…" The ref began to explain.

"Before the next two I need to understand something." Pryce interrupted. "Why were you late?"

"…Had to run from the cafeteria to here, and I didn't think it was today. My latter said that it was a two week period before the exams went down."

"Two weeks?" A brunette, wearing a red outfit asked from behind them.

"I thought that was strange also, but I'm not going to judge. I mean this is the prestigious 'Pokémon Academy'." She shrugged

"Yes well at this academy we like to get our battles done. So I think it's time for the next contender." Pryce threw out his pokéball, a Piloswine.

"…Isn't this in the ice region?" Lily tried to double check.

Pryce frowned. "Just pick a pokémon."

Lily huffed. "Fine." She threw out a Magneton, electric currents surfing around it.

Pryce gave a questioning look. "Seems like tour slipping."

Lily shook her hand. "No, no." She responded.

The refs and others watched with interest…an electric pokémon near ice water against an ice type….

"Magneton, Magnet Bomb." Magneton released a huge steel entrapment, hitting Piloswine head on.

"Piloswine, Powder Snow." Piloswine hurled a large amount of snow directly at Magneton. Lil remained unfazed, watching as it came. The snow hit Magneton, causing little to almost no damage.

"Magneton, finish this. Gyro ball.' On command, Magneton begins a deadly spin towards Piloswine, a clear shot, sending him flying.

"You seem uninterested." Pryce noticed Lily's new indifferent demeanor

"You're not trying anymore."

Pryce laughed. "I'm old dear, I get tired quickly."

"You don't see like the type of person that would affect."

"On normal bases you're not the type of student I get to battle."

Lily gave a grin. "That's a good thing right?"

Pryce looked her over. "Not quite sure yet. Now let's finish this, your one more away. Please give this all you've got."

* * *

Alexis and Co. P.O.V

…

"That's a strange chose for a battle…in those circumstances." Syrus stared confused.

"….How's she going to pull this off."

….

"…She's made it to the fifth Pokémon…with Pryce…..all in one day."

* * *

Battle P.O.V

"You better pick a good pokémon. You're going to need it." Pryce taunted. He threw out a Kingdra.

Lily tilted her head slightly as she watched the Kingdra stare her down. "Is this good enough?"

Out of Lily's pokéball flew out an Altaria. It flew in swirls around both trainers before going back before Lily.

Pryce snorted. "You can't be serious. An Altaria against my Kingdra." Pryce scoffed in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I think a much stronger pokémon is in order. Go ahead and pic another." He dictated.

"Why would I get another one?"

"Lily, that I doubt this is a fair match. It's obviously looks much too carefree and let go. My Kingdra could take it down in a matter of seconds." Lily gave a deep frown.

"She can hold her own." Lily crossed her arms in a, don't try me, fashion.

"Fine but if you lose it's not my fault." Altaria watched Pryce, getting less excited as she listened to the conversation.

"Kingdra, take her out, Hydro pump." Once Kingdra's attack was released, Altaria moved, spinning around it as it neared.

Lily watched as the hit got closer and quickly douched, just missing the powerful attack.

She looked from the wall, back to Kingdra. "Thanks." She stood straight.

"Altaria, Dragon dance." Altaria began to glow red, letting low puffs of fire out.

"Kingdra now. Twister." Pryce took the chance to attack. Altaria froze, stuck.

"Altaria, ride through the twister." As it approached, Altaria began to swirl as she flew forward. "Now Altaria, Dragon breath."

"Kingdra Dive" Before Altaria had time to move Kingdra had already disappeared. "Now Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse."

A turquoise energy ball blasted through the water, shooting Altaria all the way up, slamming into the black ceiling cover they had and then dropping like a sack onto the cold water.

Lily watched as her pokémon came hurling down, ready to leap on to the water to check on her.

"Just place her back in the pokéball, no need to die from hyperthermia. Lily nodded and called back her pokémon back to the ball.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You lost?" The ref pointed out.

"I no, but just means I need more practice." She replied, and then turned to Pryce. "I hope I get to battle you again next year."

"HUH?" They all asked.

Lily looked around confused. "Wasn't the deal that I have to beat him in five matches to get in?"

"You were going to win anyway. So to think that you were going to win..."

"Ref blue jacket." Pryce instructed, discontinuing the ref's babbling. The ref scurried to the seat and grabbed a blue jacket.

"Here." Pryce threw at her. Lily walked closer to get the descending jacket.

"Ok is it some strange school tradition to throw jackets at students or something? Because some guy with some huge creepy purple suit threw a red one at me because he was mad. To the jackets have special meanings for everything. Like red is anger, and blue is joy at winning?" The others remains silent….what the heck.

"Someone's thrown a jacket at you?" Pryce ignored the rest of her speech.

"Yeah, some rude guy with a strange purple fashion sense did earlier today. I accidently dropped my food on him and he lost his little mind and threw a red jacket at me." She explained.

"Well you might as well throw away the red jacket. You won't need it anytime soon."

"You little trouble maker." Crowler shouted as he walked forward. "I told you to avoid this exam at all times. I had given you the color you would receive and that is where you are to stay." He came to halt before her and continued screaming.

"How dear you steal an Articuno Blue jacket. You are not deserving." He snatched it away.

"Crowler, give her the jacket back." A new voice ordered. They all turned behind Lily and Crowler to watch a man walking to them. He was wearing a lab coat and had white hair.

Crowler slammed the jacket back into Lily's hands, his hands still latched on to it. "But sir she isn't deserving of it. She is a delinquent. She is…"

"She is also the young lady that has been able to maintain her own against Pryce, as we watched earlier." He indicated. "You** were** watching. Correct?"

"…Its cool, I'm ok with waiting another year." Lily tried to settle the dispute.

"Do you not want to come here?" The man asked her.

"I do, but I didn't beat him." Lily pointed to Pryce, who was still smiling.

"The Exams follow a certain protocol. Now you are supposed to start on the right, with the trainers in red, and work your way across. You would go from Red to Yellow to Blue. Now Pryce had not been given the chance to battle because no one was able to past the trainer before him. Why he chose to allow the skip all the way to him I'm not sure, but it did make things much easier." Lily nodded and looked at the eight trainers who were now standing.

"Wait so if I had gotten here on time I would have battles all of them?" The man nodded, causing Lily to frown. "I just had to be late huh?" She muttered.

"Because you have been able to show how good you are in a battle with Pryce, you are in Articuno Blue. The highest rank given in our school, make sure you show that you rightfully earn this jacket." Lily nodded in understanding.

"So…I'm in?" They all nodded.

"Very glad to have you as a new addition in our school Ms. Lily."

"Nice to be here Prof. Oak." Oak nodded and l walked off.

"Crowler, please direct her to the main office so that she can get situated." Lily and Crowler looked to one another, Crowler with a glare.

"I'll be alright alone sir." She shouted after him. "Seriously, he isn't really much help." She shrugged her shoulders, making a face.

"LILY" An approaching voice yelled. Alexis was running full speed ahead. Alexis pulled Lily into a killer bear hug. "You're here." Lily returned it.

"You too." Lily shouted, Alexis backed away laughing.

"I tried finding you this morning, but you were known where in sight."

"Yeah I went to the cafeteria." Alexis shook her head.

"Thanks for the near heart attack Lil."

"Anytime" Lily grinned, hold her hands together and swing around like a small child. "You know that I was actually supposed to be here like two days ago. I ended up getting lost in the airport. Fun ride."

Alexis laughed. "I take it nothing went wrong."

"Oh yeah nothing,…except that restraining order."

"What?" Alexis screeched.

"Kidding…just kidding." Alexis let out a breath. "They couldn't find me to place the restraining order." Alexis glared at her.

"Ok kidding once again. I was fine."

"So nothing happened?"

Lily looked at the ground. "Nothing…bad happened." She tried to answer.

"Anyway, nice to have you come here, you're going to love it." Alexis waved off the previous issue.

"Let's go Poke Academy."

New people, new places, new pokémon tricks, it's gonna be fun.

* * *

Yeh fun year. Hope to fix the others and add more very soon. :) R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Lets see if Lily's going to be able to back up Alexis words.

* * *

Chapter 3

Battle arena (where they are fighting)

"Ready." Brock asked smiling.

"I was born ready." She smiled back. Some of the other trainers looked up at her.

"Come out Zubat." He cried a zubat appearing from the ball.

Lily smiled "Let's go pichu." A small pichu jumped out and started hopping. Mummers could be heard from the crowd.

"Zubat, wing attack."

"Pichu dodge." Lily ordered. Pichu jumped out of the way and went around the zubat.

"Now pichu thundershock." Pichu let out a bolt of lightning leaving zubat fainted on the floor. Pichu jumped over the fainted Pokémon and ran back to Lily.

"Winner Lily"

"Alright next is Rhyhorn."

"Come on out Horsea." Rhyhorn started back at the little Pokémon.

"Rhyhorm horn attack."

"Quickly horsea hydro pump." Horsea released a hose of water at the Rhyhorn, pushing him back into the wall.

"Lily is the winner, would you like to continue?" the referee asked Lily.

"Of course." She smiled.

"You pick first then." The ref responded

"Come out pichu." The pichu once again hopped around.

"Hmmm an electric against a rock. You really want to take that chance?" Brock questioned.

"I'm sure."

"You just got lucky. Alright come out staryu."

Lily smiled. "Good fight. Pichu thunderbolt." Lily congratulated. Pichu shocked the Staryu causing it to faint on the spot.

"Next is Akane."

"Alright then can you keep your pichu out its really cute?" Akane shouted approaching the field.

"…..Right." Lily said cautiously

"Don't worry she's sane." The ref commented.

"Let's go igglybuff." The tiny Pokémon jumped around along with pichu.

"Are you going to switch?" the ref asked

"Nah." Lily answered.

"Iggly go for a sweet kiss." Iggly hit pichu head on causing it to get confused. Lily watched as pichu twirled.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Akane asked when Lily didn't say anything.

"No I think this will work out." She smiled at Akane who looked suspiciously at the field. Suddenly pichu started shooting thunder waves everywhere.

"Ahhh." Akane screamed as one went straight next to her. Lily looked impassively at the pichu. The gym leaders looked up watching the battle. For once the kids were interested.

"Pichu wanna show your new friend your new move." Lily said softly to the pichu. The pichu nodded its head furiously and then started moving towards the igglybuff then used skull bash. Igglybuff was sent flying right back to its owner.

"That's a good girl." Lily said getting to pichu's level. Pichu walked unsteadily back to Lily smiling the whole way there.

"Pichu" She said as though drunk and laid in Lily's arms. Lily put pichu back in its pokeball.

"Humph I don't want to fight her anymore." Akane turned and walked off.

Lily looked at the trainer then to the ref. "Can she do that?" she asked

"Yes she can." Pryce answered a grin on his face. "Would you others hurry up losing. I actually want to fight her." He requested from the others.

"Alright then would you like to face Roxanne?

"Yes sir." Lily said

"You do know you can change what Pokémon you use with the trainers right." He asked/suggested

"I know but I'm going to stick with these three."

"Alright then my turn." Roxanne jumped up. "Let's go Nosepass."

"Come on Horsea."

"Nosepass sandstorm." A sandstorm appeared covering the field.

"Horsea I want you to shot dragon pulse straight forward alright." Horsea did just that sending the rock Pokémon straight towards Roxanne, who managed to dodge it.

"Next I pick geodude."

"Horsea dragon pulse one more time." Lily directed sending geodude to collide right into nosepass. The field cleared up leaving an upset Roxanna on the other side.

"You know just cause you want to fight him doesn't mean you have to be rude." She pointed to Pryce.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, but horsea doesn't really like sandstorms so I had to get her out of it quick." Lily clarified.

"Fine… you have advanced to the yellow I wish you luck." Roxanne turned and put both nose pass and geodude back into their pokeballs.

"Lily has won against the Red. Now is the yellow . But first all pokemon are healed." Ref directed Lily to the nurse.

Stands

"….Did she just win?" "Did Profs. Pryce just talk…TO HER?" were the questioned being asked on the stands.

"Wow she's good." Syrus remarked, all of them watching the battle half way off their seats.

"You guys haven't seen anything yet." Alexis beamed.

"What was that about her not making it far Crowler?" **He **asked.

"Ahh well sir I'm sure it's just a fluke." Crowler tried to convince him and himself.

"Well then slave you better get ready for some hard labor. You're going to be doing my laundry for a long time." **He** laughed

'Oh God.' Crowler thought as he bit his nails.

"Who is she?" Bastion asked Alexis once more.

"You'll find out." She answered not turning away from the arena.

Arena

"Alright Ms. You ready to lose?" He asked

"I don't think anybody's ever really ready to lose so I'm not sure." Lily smiled getting a laugh from some of the leaders.

glared. "Come out Raichu." 'Rai...Chu'

Lily smiled and sent out Horsea.

"A weakling like that. Humph we'll teach her. Raichu thundershock." Raichu sent a wave straight to Horsea.

"Sorry Horsea." She whispered. "Horsea Brine NOW." Horsea caused water to shot up from below the ground sending raichu straight up into the air. The thundershock hit the ground causing smoke to fence in the arena from the trainers view.

"Horsea" Lily cried searching frantically for her Pokémon.

'Hors hors" She heard. She let out her breath. Raichu was seen shooting down to the ground.

"H-h-h-h-How did you to that?" looked from his Raichu to her unharmed Horsea.

"Horsea's been protecting herself somehow, I'm not sure but it's come naturally to her when attacked by electricity." Lily shrugged.

"Winner is Lily next Pokémon." The ref called Lt. Attention back to the battle.

"Right then next is Volterb." 'Vol'

Lily waited for to attack but saw him standing there with his arms crossed,

"Alright then, Horsea ice beam." Horsea attacked and Volterb fainted.

"Would you like the next pokemon Madam?"

"Yes." answered for her.

"What he said." Lily agreed

"Magneton"

Lily looked from Horsea to Magneton. "That's just mean." She glared

"I'm not ready to lose." smirked

"I'm keeping Horsea out. Horsea blizzard." Horsea caused ice to be thrown all around.

"Magnetron lock-on."

"I really didn't see that one coming." Lily said sarcastically as the blizzard hit Magnetron again. She looked questionably at the Pokémon then smiled.

"Well it was a pleasure fighting you." She nodded. "Horsea surf." She commanded and watched as 's eyes widened. Horsea evoked a wave to carry Magneton away.

"I'm not ready to let you win sir." Lily resorted. smiled and started walking up to Lily making her back up slightly. She turned to the ref.

"Don't worry we have a nurse right here." He said calmly.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Thank you very much you're a life saver." She said sharply.

"Good job." He put out his hand. Lily started at it and slowly reached out her hand. He shook it and went back to his seat. Lily looked at the slightly crushed hand to .

"Ouch." She said softly.

"Have fun with her Pryce." waved to Pryce.

"What am I, a toy?" Lily asked. The ref nodded and the other Leaders chuckled.

"Next is Melissa."

"Bonjour dear." A woman, with purple hair in four columns, said.

"Start"

"I chose Gengar."

Lily watched Gengar. "Well I'm going to have to switch pokemon." She noted

"Anytime now." The ref said impatiently

"Come on out Gardevoir." A gardevoir stood tall before the red head and looked back at the gleaming gengar.

"No playing around Cheri Gengar Lick."

"Gardevoir use psychic." Gengar licked Gardevoir knocking him back slightly. Gardevoir sent psychic making Gengar faint.

"Alright then next. Mismgius. Is she not belle?" Melissa asked

"Beautiful, too bad it won't be around for long." Lily rejoined. "Gardevoir Confusion." It hit Mismgius, making it float unsteadily around the arena.

"Rest" Melissa ordered.

"Thanks" Lily smiled. "Dream eater." Gardevoir attacked with dream eater getting some of its hp back and knocking out the little mismgius.

"Arrr." Melissa growled. "She will stay for my next one." She snarled at the ref who jumped back.

"Drifblim"

"Come back Gardevoir. I pick Pichu." Lily sent pichu back out.

Melissa looked at the pichu. "Drifblim Shadow ball." Drifblim sent one making Pichu land on its back. Lily glared but didn't move.

"Pichu charge beam." Pichu sent a bolt of electricity from herself straight to the floating Drifblim.

* * *

Well it looks like Lily's made it so far, but will she go all the way?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post up. Lets see how Lily does in the rest of her battles.

* * *

Chap. 4

"Winner Lily. Next Wattson."

"I've only got two pokemon youngster. Since this is going to be short I wish you luck for your battle with Winona."

"Volterb."

Lily giggled at the old man. "It was nice meeting you sir." She left her pichu on the field

"Explosion." Volterb blew up take pichu with it. Lily gave a "seriously' look at the Wattson.

"Youngster you're already going to win let me take some of your pokemon down with me." He resorted

"Manectric" An electric Pokémon jumped out looking at Lily.

"Gardevoir" She called out.

"Thunder Fang" Wattson ordered. Manectric took a bit of Gardevoir and backed up.

"Psychic" Gardevoir knocked out Manectric.

"Winner Lily" Wattson smiled and went back to his seat.

"We'll be letting your pokemon recharge now."

Stands

"She might actually go all the way." Chazz said still not blinking from the arena.

"You do realize that you're going to lose right Zane?" Alexis beamed.

"She still has three left." He shook her off.

"Well Crowler it seems as though I own you for the next three months." **He **laughed.

"She still has three more left sir there is still chance." He hyperventilated

"Wow Zane how does it feel to know that you're on the same team as Crowler is?" Jaden laughed.

"I heard that." Crowler screamed.

Arena

"Alright then there it is the last three leaders."

"Winona and Lily"

"Let's begin." Winona commanded sending out her Peplipper. Lily sends her Pichu out on the field.** (A/N I'm tired of making them talk. From now it's just what happens during the battle.)**

Pichu attacked with thundershock, sending peplipper to the ground twitching. Winona then sent out a Swellow. Pichu stayed out and sent a charge beam which was dodged by Swellow, who sent out a wing attack. Pichu used thunderbolt sending a paralyzed Swellow to the ground. Pichu used charge beam once more making Swellow faint. Winona congratulated Lily and walked off not wanting to send out her last pokemon.

"I want a rematch soon." Winona said. Lily nodded.

"Ibuki and Lily"

Ibuki sent out her Gyarados and Lily her pichu. Once out pichu sent a thunderbolt directly for the dragon pokemon making it faint even before it could attack. Everyone saw Pryce stand up at that move and get closer to the arena.

"I'm not done yet." Ibuki chastised turning back to Lily. She sent out kingdra.

"Crap." Lily said softly then sent out her Flygon.

"What happened to keeping the original three?" The ref gleamed. Lily gave him a quick glare and looked back. Kindgra sent out a hydro pump, which grazed flygon. Flygon sent out a Dragon Breath, kindagra fainted right on contact. The ref blinked looking back and forth from lily to the defeated Ibuki.

"This level red student is going to go against Pryce." The ref said not sure if those words were coming out of his mouth.

Stands

"Wait she had a Flygon and she didn't even use it?" Bastion asked, not sure of he actually saw that pokemon.

"Why didn't she use it before?"

"Element of surprise." Zane answered without looking at them.

"I think she was determined to stay with those three but the situation didn't allow that." Alexis elaborated.

"Well it seems I'm wining Crowler." **He** said.

"I doubt she could beat sir I mean a red beating our one highest professor."

"Actually it seems as if she has surpassed what she was intended for. Why does she have a red jacket Crowler?" **He** questioned

"I well sir I'm just not sure I mean—you know- and –well." Crowler seem to stutter scrumming in his seat.

"It's a level red against…. The last blue?" The announcer questioned from his box.

Arena

"Dear I think you should take off that red jacket. You won't be wearing it for long win or lose." Pryce spoke as he walked up to his position.

Lily looked down at the jacket then at him. She smiled. "Well than let's make sure I deserve it."

"That's what I like to hear. Also before we begin I have a question." Lily nodded "Why haven't you use other pokemon during the battles.

Lily laughed."Well I wasn't really sure what pokemon I had on me so I didn't want to jinx it. Someone choose random pokemon from my box and put them on my belt this morning."

"Well then let's see what else you've got on that belt." Pryce requested. He sent out dewgong.

"Sorry but I think a regular's going to have to take this." Lily shrugged and sent out her pichu. Dewgong attacked an icy wind which pichu managed to dodge even though his foot got caught. She sent back a thunderbolt fainting Dewgong on the spot.

"Alright then this is my last one Piloswine. Good luck taking him down." A huge mammoth like pokemon was sent out.

"Now I have something new." Lily sent out Blaziken. Blaziken sent out a burst of flames up towards the sky.

"Well well, Powder snow Piloswine." Pryce caused Piloswine to attack Blaziken who didn't even move, mostly because he wasn't affected by ice.

"Thank you for the fight Pryce." Lily smiled. "Blaziken flare blitz." Blaziken covered itself in fire and charges at Piloswine. Piloswine was thrown to the hall fire following it.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-She won." The ref rambled out. The stand stayed quiet, stunned at what had occurred.

"Looks like I've won our bet Zane." Alexis smiled breaking the silence.

"Seems as though you are now my servant Crowler." **He** said

"Well then Ms. Lily my I inquire your name?" Pryce asked breaking the silence in the Stadium.

"My name is Lily Masumi Sa—"

"Is there a Ms. Satoshi Ketchum here?" Everyone started talking looking around for where she could be. Ms. Satoshi Ketchum that would be Ash Ketchum's….daughter.

Lily turned silently and walked of the arena to the women at the door.

"That would be me." Lily smiled.

"Alright well your father dropped this off. Is he single?" she asked slyly

"Huh the lavender eyed women he happened to be standing with, she happens to be his wife, my mother. SO no" Lily growled out.

"Right" The women waved her off. "Here is your box." She turned sharply and left the building. Lily ran back to her standing spot.

"Sorry about that." She smiled holding the box.

"So your name again misses."

"My name is Lily Mayumi Satoshi Ketchum."

"Well then miss. Ketchum I look forward to teaching you."Pryce walked away.

* * *

Well there's Lily identity, which everyone already new. Hope you liked it. SO tell me what you think? REVIEW


End file.
